Bak Super Sentai
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Crossover YGO & Ryuukendo. Alkisah, tersebutlah 3 mantan duelist yang kini menjadi Super Sentai yang siap melindungi warga kota Domino dari serangan monster. Bagaimanakah sepak terjang mereka? Yuu, baca ficnya & review!


'BakSuper Sentai

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan:

**_TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KAI-CHAAAANNNNN_!!!!**

Fanfic ini dibuat khusus untuk Kai-chan. Gomen, hadiahnya telat, berhubung sense humor saya sedang mengembara sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan entah kapan dia mau pulang. Karena itu juga, saya mohon maaf jikalau andaikata umpama humor di fic ini terlampau renyah nan crispy, _hontouni gomen nasai_…!!!

Disclaimer: YGO dan Ryuukendo bukan karya asli saya. Saya hanya tertarik meminjam karakter dan "meng-kaizen-kan" keduanya menjadi cerita baru..untuk menghibur orang lain dan tentunya diri saya sendiri.

Rate: 13+, kurasa!

Genre: Humor, kupikir!

Author: Kadaoga Aki, tentu saja!

Warning: OOC. Sebenarnya dalam fic ini saya hanya memasukkan karakter-karakter YGO ke dalam salah satu episode sebuah serial tokusatsu berjudul Ryuukendo. Sehingga, bagi yang mengenal Ryuukendo, mungkin perlu saya jelaskan penyesuaian tokoh yang ada dalam fic ini, yaitu:

Kenji Narukami= Jounouchi Katsuya

Fuudou= Yami Yuugi

Shiranami=Kaiba Seto

Selain itu juga terdapat penyesuaian nama dewa naga, _armor suit_, istilah-istilah per-tokusatsu-an, dan sebagainya demi kelancaran cerita. Saya juga mohon maaf bila karakter-karakter di YGO dalam fic ini saya permalukan. *KABUUURRR...!!!*

**PROLOG**

Dua tahun setelah Yuugi-tachi lulus dari SMU. Saat itu Kaiba corp gulung tikar dan CEO kebanggaannya menghilang bersama salah satu alat canggih yang merupakan karya terakhir Kaiba corp. Alat yang disebut duel _item_ itu sebenarnya ada tiga buah dan konon dapat melipatgandakan kekuatan manusia sehingga mampu melawan monster yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang Domino _city_. Sementara yang satu menghilang bersama Kaiba Seto, dua _item_ lainnya dipelihara di suatu tempat di kepolisian kota Domino. Benda berbentuk kepala naga itu didiami roh naga dengan kekuatan maha dahsyat, yang hanya akan aktif bila sang naga terbangun. Ketiga naga itu adalah Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon dan Osiris.

Beralih pada Jounouchi yang memutuskan bergabung dengan kepolisian kota Domino. Salah satu departemen di sana ternyata bersedia menampungnya. Kebetulan, departemen yang menangani masalah misteri dan serangan monster itu sepertinya kekurangan pegawai karena memang baru saja didirikan.

Pada saat Jou memasuki markas yang terletak paling pojok di gedung kepolisian Domino _city_, di situlah dia bertemu dengan sang ketua yang tidak lain adalah Yuugi, serta Anzu yang menjadi sekretaris. Jou juga bertemu Atemu, yang ternyata adalah seorang super _sentai_ yang menggunakan kekuatan dewa naga Osiris.

Secara ajaib dan agak tidak masuk akal, tiba-tiba saja Red Eyes Black Dragon terbangun setelah disentuh Jounouchi sehingga duel _item_ yang tinggal satu-satunya itu aktif. Mau tidak mau, bocah itu akhirnya menjadi super _sentai_ juga untuk melindungi Domino _city_.

**One Day...**

"Kita habisi saja monster jelek itu sekarang!" teriak Jou bersemangat. Dia benar-benar bernafsu menghancur-leburkan monster berbentuk abstrak itu. Pasalnya, gara-gara monster itu Jou harus bangun pagi-pagi buta, mengejarnya ke sana ke mari dan bertarung sampai tengah hari begitu. Karena tidak sempat sarapan, jam makan siang kali ini rasa laparnya jadi berkali-kali lipat. Bagi Jou, hal itu cukup sebagai alasan untuk mengamuk.

"Pokoknya, kau harus segera kuhancurkan. Kalau tidak, kutelan kau!"

"Hah? Apa aku terlihat seperti sushi?" Monster itu bingung.

"Tidak, tapi karena aku lapar, ya apa boleh buat `kan?"

"Hah?" Monster itu makin bingung karena prajurit dengan _armor_ hitam di hadapannya itu malah bertingkah lebih galak. 'Yang seharusnya kejam dan mengerikan itu monster `kan?' Pikirnya.

Atemu segera mengeluarkan kunci heksagonalnya sebelum pembicaraan mereka berdua jadi semakin aneh. "_Osiris no Tenku Ryuu_," ucapnya siap menyerang. "Jou, ayo cepat!"

"Yeah, aku tahu!" Jou juga mengeluarkan kunci heksagonal miliknya, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam duel _item_ di tangan kirinya. "Red Eyes Black Dragon, _battle phase_!" teriaknya lantang. Mereka berdua sudah siap mengeluarkan jurus andalan masing-masing, akan tetapi...

"_BURST STREAM_!!"

Seseorang menyerang monster itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Argh, seharusnya monster itu mati di tanganku!" omel Jou.

"Lamban!" ujar seseorang, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"_Armor_ putih-biru itu..."

"Itu Kaiba," potong Atemu.

Benar saja, setelah pria misterius itu kembali ke wujud aslinya, yang terlihat di hadapan Jou dan Atemu adalah sosok Kaiba Seto yang selama ini menghilang, lengkap dengan sikap sombong dan angkuhnya.

"Kaiba brengsek!" maki Jou.

"Kebodohanmu tidak berkurang sedikitpun, _bonkotsu_!" timpal Kaiba dingin.

"Kaiba, kalau kita bekerja sama, kita pasti bisa memusnahkan semua monster yang menyerang kota Domino," ujar Atemu.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Apalagi ada prajurit kacangan yang bisanya cuma mengganggu."

"Prajurit kacangan, katamu?! Ayo kita duel, akan kubuat kau menelan kata-katamu sendiri!"

"Ke-super-sentai-an mu masih harus kuselidiki. Tidak mungkin duel _item_ bisa aktif begitu saja oleh orang bodoh sepertimu. Pasti ada yang salah!"

"Kuhajar kaaauuuu....!!!!"

"Ayo Mokuba, kita pergi!" gumam Kaiba pada duel _item_ miliknya.

Kaiba pun berlalu seperti angin.

"_KISAMAAA...._!!! Dasar, sudah miskin masih saja bertingkah sombong! Kugorok kau seperti sapi, lalu kukuliti, kupotong-potong dan kujual ke toko daging!!!"

"MWUAHAHAHAHA....GAKGAKGAKGAK...!!!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa amat keras dari duel _item_ milik Jou.

"Hei, apa maksudmu tertawa seperti itu, hah?!"

"Akhirnya kebenaran terungkap juga!"

"A-pa-mak-sud-mu, HAH?!" tanya Jou sewot.

"Yah, aku hanya sependapat dengan Kaiba, pasti ada suatu kesalahan sehingga rohku bisa dibangunkan olehmu."

"Kau...ukh, percuma saja adu mulut denganmu! Lebih baik kuhancurkan saja alat jelek ini!" Jou segera melepas benda itu dari pergelangan tangannya, menaruhnya di atas sebuah batu kemudian dia mencari batu lain untuk menghancurkannya.

"Jou, sudahlah! Kalau duel _item_ tidak berfungsi, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang di kota ini. Lagipula, beberapa orang yang hendak lewat sini jadi ketakutan melihat kau berteriak-teriak pada pergelangan tanganmu sendiri!"

Atemu melangkah pergi menjauhi Jou, sementara pemuda yang sedang dalam keadaan jengkel setengah mati itu mau tak mau memungut kembali duel _item_-nya, kemudian menyusul Atemu.

"Dasar, roh naga dan Honda memang benar-benar mirip. Tidak salah aku menamainya dengan nama Honda, suara dan cara bicara kalian mirip, sama-sama cerewet dan suka sekali menghinaku. Sialan!" Jou menggerutu sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa yang sudi dinamai dengan nama begitu? Memangnya tidak ada nama yang lebih bagus dan lebih keren, apa?!" omel _Red Eyes._

"Itu nama sahabat baikku! Sekarang dia pergi melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Ah, sebenarnya aku agak kesepian. Maka dari itu, kuanggap kau adalah Honda, jadi aku punya seseorang yang bisa kumaki-maki," ujar Jou serius walau dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan sang roh naga.

"_Osiris no Tenku Ryuu..._namanya panjang sekali. Apa tidak repot kalau kau sedang mengobrol dengannya? Kaiba sepertinya memanggil naganya dengan nama adiknya, Mokuba. Punyamu ganti saja menjadi 'Shizuka'!"

"Itu kan nama adikmu," jawab Atemu.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Yuugi'?

"Dia `kan masih hidup dan tidak pergi ke manapun!" timpal Atemu agak jengkel.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal itu padaku! Aku adalah dewa naga, wibawaku akan runtuh jika kau memanggilku dengan nama aneh!"

Atemu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar roh Osiris meratap seperti itu, sementara Jou masih memutar otak mencari nama pengganti untuk Osiris.

.● ●.

Di suatu tempat dengan kegelapan tiada tara, Malik si penjahat sedang meratapi kekalahannya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Sial, mereka lagi-lagi berhasil menghancurkan monsterku! Kalau begini terus, niatku untuk menguasai kota Domino akan tertunda lagi, lagi dan lagi! Argh, sial!" amuknya. Tapi, setelah berpikir sesaat, rasanya tidak ada gunanya dia murka tanpa berbuat sesuatu. Malik harus melancarkan serangan lagi, lebih gencar, lebih merusak, lebih dahsyat! Diiletakkannya beberapa kartu monster di atas lantai. Sambil berjongkok, Malik memerhatikan kartu-kartu itu satu persatu sambil berpikir.

Setelah cukup lama memilah dan menimbang-nimbang, Malik belum juga menemukan pilihan yang tepat. Akhirnya dikeluarkannya milenium Rod dari sakunya. Setelah itu, dia menggunakan ujung Millenium Rod untuk menunjuk kartu-kartu itu satu per satu sambil bernyanyi. Saat lagu yang dia nyanyikan selesai, kartu yang ditunjuk oleh Millenium Rod itulah yang dia pakai selanjutnya untuk mengusai Domino _city._

"Aha! Kartu yang bagus. Hm, dengan kartu ini aku bisa mengisi Millenium Rod-ku dengan energi negatif manusia sampai _fulltank_! Dengan begitu, kota Domino akan segera kukuasai. Khekhekhe..."

.● ●.

Di lain tempat, Kaiba sedang berjalan sendirian dengan perut kerucukan. Orang-orang yang dilewatinya mencoba menyapanya dengan ramah, namun bukan Kaiba namanya kalau sampai dia balas tersenyum atau sekedar menganggukan kepala. Kaiba hanya menatap mereka sekilas, kemudian pergi dengan sikap sombongnya yang menyebalkan. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik mempergunjingkan dirinya. Sebagian orang sebal karena sikapnya itu, sedangkan sebagian lainnya merasa heran dan tidak peduli.

Saat itu langkah Kaiba sampai di depan gerobak milik Aki dan Rei, kakak beradik yang menjual kue dango.

"Selamat siang, Kaiba-chan!" sapa Rei, sang adik.

"Silakan dicicipi, ini resep terbaru dan kami berikan gratis sebagai promosi," ujar Aki dengan ramahnya sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi dango dengan bentuk-bentuk unik dan menggugah selera. Seperti biasa, wajah masam nan menjengkelkan milik Kaiba lah yang menjadi jawabannya. Setelah melirik sebentar ke arah dango di nampan itu, Kaiba lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, Kakak! Kenapa kau tidak mengambil dango itu saja? Kulihat mereka orang baik," usul duel_ item_ yang dihuni Blue Eyes White Dragon kesayangannya.

"Berisik!" omel Kaiba dongkol.

Sementara Kaiba pergi menjauh, Aki dan Rei tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh monster gajah berwarna biru pucat yang terlihat imut dan lucu. Di bagian atas belalainya terdapat empat bola berwarna merah, kuning, hijau dan biru yang terlihat sangat indah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dari belalai gajah itu memancar sinar aneh yang mengenai tubuh Aki dan Rei! Tentu saja mereka berdua berteriak panik dan akhirnya pingsan. Monster gajah itu kemudian pergi untuk menyerang penduduk lainnya. Kota Domino saat itu benar-benar dilanda kepanikan!

Saat Jounouchi dan Atemu tiba di lokasi kejadian, keadaan sudah sangat kacau. Orang-orang berlarian ke sana-ke mari sambil menjerit-jerit ketakutan, ada pula yang marah-marah sampai menghancurkan semua benda yang ada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Atemu berdering, padahal situasi sedang genting.

"Ada apa, Anzu?"

"Seluruh kota kacau balau. Semua orang mengamuk, berlarian ke sana-ke mari sambil berteriak-teriak ketakutan, beberapa dari mereka mengurung diri di rumah..."

"Ya aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Apa ada informasi lain yang lebih penting dan belum diketahui olehku?"

"Umm..._ano...sono...eto..._ ya sudah. Kalau begitu kalian berhati-hatilah!"

Atemu segera menutup ponselnya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Itu dia monsternya!" teriak Jou. Dia bersama Atemu mengejar monster berwujud gajah berwarna biru pucat itu hingga ke sebuah taman. Keduanya segera mengambil kunci heksagonal yang bisa membantu mereka menggunakan kekuatan dewa naga yang tersegel di duel _item_ mereka.

"_Osiris no Tenku Ryuu, henshin!!_" Atemu menggunakan _armor_ merah sebagai pelindungnya.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, _henshin!!_" beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Jou dilindungi _armor_ warna hitam-merah.

Sialnya, beberapa monster kacangan menyerang mereka, sehingga mereka kesulitan melawan monster gajah yang tidak diketahui namanya itu. Ditambah lagi, dia gencar menyerang mereka dengan cahaya dari belalainya.

"Jounouchi, AWAS!!" Atemu mendorong tubuh Jou tepat saat seberkas sinar biru nyaris mencelakainya.

"Atemu! TIDAAAAKKK!!!" Jou berteriak panik. Atemu yang tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh itu mengerang kesakitan, tapi kemudian dia bangkit.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa! AKU TIDAK APA-APA!!" teriaknya kegirangan.

"Hah, _yokatta ne_!" kata Jou, lega.

Pada saat itu muncul Kaiba dengan _armor_ putih-biru-nya. Dengan berani dia menghadapi si monster gajah, namun sepertinya ia pun kewalahan. Monster itu berhasil kabur setelah menyerang Kaiba dengan seberkas cahaya kuning. Kaiba sempat kaget, namun dia merasa baik-baik saja.

"Hei kau, jangan lari dasar gajah gendut!!" Jou berusaha mengejar monster itu. Namun sayang, monster sebesar itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan terbang sehingga Jou yang sebenarnya jauh lebih kurus pun tidak sanggup mengejarnya.

Di tempat lain, Aki dan Rei, kakak beradik penjual dango itu baru saja siuman dari pingsannya yang tidak panjang.

"Aaaaarrrgghh...gambar itu menakutkan sekali!!" jerit Rei tiba-tiba setelah melihat poster Kuriboh yang terpasang di gerobak dangonya, padahal dia sendiri yang memasang poster itu. Aki sedang membuang semua dango buatannya sendiri, kemudian menggulingkan gerobaknya dengan murka.

"Arrgghh...menyebalkan! Kenapa Kadaj-kun tidak pernah pulang?!! Dasar suami kurang ajar! Benar-benar membuatku marah! AKU MARRRAAAHHH!!!" teriak Aki penuh emosi.

"Aaaarrgghhh...Nee-chan menakutkan! Aku jadi takut! NEE-CHAN MEMBUATKU TAKUUUTTT!!!" Saat itu juga Rei langsung kabur menuju entah ke mana.

.● ●.

Jounouchi dan Atemu sudah tiba di markas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mereka baru saja mulai membicarakan Kaiba.

"Jadi gosip yang mengatakan kalau duel _item_ ketiga dibawa pergi oleh Kaiba itu benar, ya?" tanya Anzu sambil mengecat kukunya dengan warna pink mencolok.

"Kau dengar gosip dari mana?" Jou malah balik bertanya.

"Waktu Kaiba Corporation dinyatakan bangkrut, semua media memberitakan hal ini, kok! Kamu tinggal di hutan mana sih?"

"Hm, yang kudengar, duel _item_ yang satu itu memang dirancang sehingga mirip dengan almarhum Mokuba," ujar Yuugi.

"Huaaaaa...hiks..hikss...sungguh mengharukan...huu..huu...aku jadi sedih...hiks..." entah ada angin apa, Atemu tiba-tiba saja menangis berurai air mata. Jou dan Yuugi langsung menghampirinya. Jou meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Atemu untuk memeriksa apakah dia demam atau tidak, sedangkan Yuugi meletakkan sekotak tisu di hadapannya. Atemu langsung mengambil sehelai tisu di atas meja untuk menghapus air matanya, lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Kemudian dia menangis lagi, mengambil tisu lagi, lalu membuangnya.

"Eh, Yuugi suka acara gosip juga?" tanya Anzu yang sudah kembali fokus pada kuku-kukunya. Sebelum jitakan Jou mendarat di kepala Anzu, tiba-tiba saja Atemu menangis lagi.

"Huaaaa...Jounouchi kejam sekali pada Anzu. Hiks..aku sedih sekali..."

Anzu, Yuugi dan Jou hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Atemu," kata Yuugi cemas.

"Tadi Atemu sempat terkena cahaya berwarna biru dari belalai monster gajah itu. Sepertinya itu yang membuatnya jadi begini."

"Ah, aku ingat! Aku tadi sempat menganalisa." Anzu menunjukkan hasil analisanya pada Yuugi dan Jou lewat sebuah video yang terlihat di layar komputernya. Penduduk mulai terlihat kelelahan akibat emosi yang tidak terkendali.

"Monster ini memiliki empat jenis serangan. Serangan cahaya merah yang menyebabkan kemarahan yang meledak-ledak, cahaya hijau menyebabkan perasaan takut yang berlebihan, cahaya biru yang menyebabkan rasa sedih yang mendalam, dan satu lagi cahaya warna kuning yang belum kuketahui seperti apa efeknya. Emosi-emosi penduduk Domino yang terlalu meledak-ledak ini menghasilkan energi negatif. Lihat ini!" Anzu menunjuk ke layar yang sedang memperlihatkan cahaya-cahaya ungu beterbangan ke langit.

"Ini adalah energi negatif manusia yang kumaksud tadi. Sepertinya seseorang berniat memanfaatkan energi yang cukup besar ini untuk suatu tujuan tidak baik," tukas Anzu, yang kembali sibuk dengan cat kukunya.

"Kerja bagus, Anzu!" puji Yuugi.

"Huaaaaa.....kasihan sekali para penduduk kota Domino! Hiks...benar-benar kasihan, membuatku sangat sedih...huuu...huuu..aku benar-benar sedih...hiks..sroottt!!!" Atemu menangis lagi, kali ini diiringi aksi melantai sambil memegangi kaki-kaki meja.

.● ●.

"Dasar monster bodoh! Tadi kubilang serang dengan cahaya hijau, kenapa pakai yang biru? Kubilang HIJAU...huh!" Malik menatap kuali sihirnya dengan kesal karena si monster pilihannya tidak menurut.

"Kau sedang apa sih, berisik sekali! Aku benar-benar mengantuk!" Tiba-tiba saja Bakura muncul dengan _t-shirt_ ala narapidana kesayangannya, lengkap dengan rambut acak-acakan dan jejak _iler_ berwarna putih di dagunya.

"Sejak tadi kau tidur terus, masih bilang mengantuk? Memangnya semalaman kau kemana saja? Bukannya membantuku, malah keluyuran!"

"Tentu saja aku merampok!"

"Merampok pakaian dalam, kan?"

Bakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Malik. Malik menjawabnya dengan menunjuk kuali sihir hasil rampokan Bakura di Hogwarts. Dari permukaan air di kuali itu, mereka bisa melihat keadaan Domino _city._

"Monster itu...kenapa kau memasang bola cahaya warna kuning juga?"

"Yah, karena kekuatan sihir monster ini hanya bisa aktif jika kita memasukkan empat bola cahaya. Karena yang efeknya merusak cuma ada tiga, jadi terpaksa kumasukkan juga bola kuning itu."

"Hm, begitu ya? Tapi...bukankah efek cahaya kuning malah membuat orang merasa bahagia?" tanya Bakura sambil mencuci mukanya dengan air di kuali itu.

.● ●.

Bagaimanakah nasib (mantan) CEO kita?

Saat itu, Kaiba yang baru saja terkena serangan cahaya kuning tengah berjalan mengelilingi kota. Tidak ada tempat aman, semua sudut kota Domino benar-benar kacau.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan bibirku!" omel Kaiba, namun dengan wajah tersenyum ramah. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu saja tanpa perintah, membuat Kaiba terus tersenyum pada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

"Ummm...Kakak, kau jadi terlihat menakutkan. Tidak bisakah kau turunkan sudut bibirmu? Rasanya seram!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya! Sial!"

Tanpa terasa Kaiba sudah sampai di depan warung dango milik Aki dan Rei. Gerobak mereka terguling dan dango-dango buatan mereka berjatuhan di lantai. Dengan wajah tersenyum itu Kaiba memungut salah satu dango yang paling dekat dengan kakinya.

Gruuukkk...!!! Perut Kaiba tiba-tiba bernyanyi karena belum diisi makanan apapun sejak pagi. Apakah dia akan memakan dango itu? Akankah? Mungkinkah?

Perlahan kue mungil di tangan Kaiba mendekat ke arah mulutnya, dan...

"KYAAAA....TAKUUUUTTTT!!!!" seorang pemuda berlari ke arah Kaiba dengan ketakutan, dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol dango yang sedang dipegang Kaiba itu. Padahal Kaiba baru saja membulatkan tekad untuk melahap dango itu. Pemuda itu ternyata Rei si penjual dango.

"Ukh, ta...takuuuuttt...Kaiba-chan yang tersenyum begitu jadi terlalu ganteng! MENAKUTKAAAANNNN...!!!" Kemudian Rei pun berlari menjauhi Kaiba.

Kaiba pun melangkah pergi dengan gontai. Dia terus melangkah sambil membagikan senyum termanis yang pernah dia miliki seumur hidupnya pada semua orang yang ditemuinya di jalan, walaupun orang-orang yang ditemuinya malah ada yang menangis melihat senyumannya, ada yang berlari ketakutan seperti melihat setan bahkan ada juga yang marah dan mengejarnya sambil mengacung-acungkan pisau daging yang berkilat-kilat memamerkan ketajamannya.

Setelah berhasil lolos dari kejaran penduduk, Kaiba jatuh terduduk di atas anak tangga yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Hari ini adalah hari paling aneh yang pernah dialaminya. Tidak sengaja kakinya menyentuh sebuah pecahan cermin. Diambilnya pecahan cermin yang ukurannya bahkan tidak melebihi telapak tangannya itu, kemudian diamatinya bayangan yang terpantul di sana.

"Aku...sudah lupa pada wajahku yang seperti ini," gumamnya.

"Benar, `kan? Terlihat seram, `kan?" tanya Blue Eyes dengan nada aneh.

Belum sempat Kaiba menjawab, sebuah bola menimpa kepalanya dengan keras. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mengamuk, tapi perasaannya sekarang malah sedang bahagia walau penyebabnya memang membingungkan. Sekelompok anak kecil berdiri memandang Kaiba dengan wajah takut-takut. Akhirnya Kaiba mengembalikan bola itu pada mereka.

"Benar `kan, Kakak ini orang baik!" kata salah satu dari mereka. Setelah itu mereka kembali bermain sepak bola, sementara Kaiba hanya memerhatikan mereka.

"Kakak, bagaimana kalau kau mendekati mereka saja? Mereka pasti mau membagi makanannya denganmu," usul 'Mokuba'.

Kaiba diam saja, tidak menggubris perkataan produk yang dianggapnya "sedikit gagal" itu. Tapi, pada saat mereka mengajaknya bermain, tingkah Kaiba jadi semakin terlihat aneh dengan menerima ajakan mereka dan bermain bersama. Setelah anak-anak itu merasa lelah, mereka akhirnya beristirahat. Benar saja, mereka membagi makanan yang dibawanya untuk Kaiba. Dalam hati, Kaiba tidak henti-hentinya mencaci duel _item_ yang dia ciptakan itu, juga mengutuk si monster gajah sialan yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, dan tentu saja dia murka pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak berdaya pada pengaruh sihir brengsek monster itu. Anggap saja itu pengganti ucapan _'itadakimasu'_.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang," keluh seorang anak yang terlihat paling tua.

"Iya, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ jadi aneh dan menakutkan." Timpal yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin pulaang.. _Mommy_...!!" Anak yang terlihat paling muda kini mulai menangis. Yang lainnya juga jadi ikut menangis, membuat Kaiba bingung setengah mati, apalagi dengan wajahnya saat ini dia jadi terlihat seperti orang dewasa yang merampas mainan anak kecil, atau orang dewasa jahat yang bahagia di atas tangisan anak kecil, atau apalah!

"Lakukan sesuatu!" ujar 'Mokuba'.

"Apa?"

"Menari! Atau bernyanyi, atau apa saja yang penting bisa menghentikan tangisan mereka!"

"Memangnya aku badut?!"

Sebelum Kaiba menemukan jawabannya, ternyata takdir berkata lain. Monster gajah sumber bencana itu datang mengganggu mereka. Anak-anak itu jadi ketakutan dan meninggikan volume tangisan mereka.

"Ka..kalian...ugh, semuanya cepat pergi!"

Kaiba segera menjauhkan monster itu dari anak-anak. Sayang, dia tidak mungkin 'berubah' di hadapan anak-anak itu! Terpaksa dia bertarung secara manual.

Di markas kepolisian, tiba-tiba saja alarm di ruangan itu menjerit-jerit. Pada layar monitor radar yang juga menampilkan peta kota Domino terlihat sebuah titik berkedip-kedip.

"Ada serangan monster, cepat ke sana!" perintah Yuugi.

"Ayo, Atemu!" ajak Jou agak malas.

"Kenapa kita harus pergi? Aku benci perpisahan...huaaaa....perpisahan membuatku hatiku sedih...huuu...sungguh sedihh...hiks-hiks-hiks..sroottt!!" selembar tisu beringus dilempar ke wajah Jou. Atemu masih belum mau beranjak dari kaki-kaki meja itu.

"Argh, ayolah!" Jounouchi yang mantan preman merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak kalau dia tidak berhasil membawa Atemu pergi. Dia tidak berani membayangkan kalau di tengah jalan nanti dia harus menyeret Atemu seperti ibu-ibu menyeret anaknya yang merengek minta dibelikan balon.

Dengan susah payah, mereka akhirnya sampai juga di tempat monster itu membuat ulah. Jou benar-benar kaget waktu melihat Kaiba berduel dengan monster tanpa _armor_. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jou langsung berubah ke duel _form_-nya.

"Atemu, pakai kekuatan Osiris sekarang!" teriak Jou sambil berlari ke arah monster gajah itu.

"Huaaaa...anak-anak kecil itu menangis, aku jadi kasihan melihatnya. Huuuu..."

"Acara menangisnya ditunda dulu saja! Sekarang keadaan sedang gawat!" teriak Jou lagi. Tapi dia tidak langsung membantu Kaiba. Pemandangan di depannya saat ini sungguh sangat ganjil, Kaiba bertarung sambil tertawa. Mereka malah terlihat seperti sedang berdansa.

"Huahahaha..." Jou tertawa puas. "Sekali-sekali membiarkan Kaiba menderita `kan tidak apa-apa. Ini baru namanya tontonan paling spektakuler abad ini. Yeah! Ayo gajah gendut, habisi saja si Kaiba!" teriak jou lagi, tapi kali ini terdengar sangat antusias.

"Huaaaa...kasihan sekali Kaiba, berjuang sendirian. Seharusnya Jounouchi menangani monster itu, jadi Kaiba bisa _henshin._ Kenapa Jounouchi bodoh sekali...hiks...rasanya sedih sekali mempunyai teman bodoh seperti ini...huu..huuu.."

"Baiklah!" omel Jou. Akhirnya dia mau juga membantu melawan gajah itu, sementara Kaiba mencari tempat tersembunyi untuk mengubah wujudnya. Kaiba kembali ke tempat itu lagi dengan _armor_ lengkap.

"Pergi sana, monster ini bagianku! Kau lindungi saja anak-anak itu!"

Jounouchi semakin merasa diperlakukan seperti ibu-ibu yang harus melindungi anak-anaknya. Padahal dia kan _super hero_! Seharusnya dia bertarung melawan monster, `kan? Saat Jou sibuk dengan pikirannya, muncul gerombolan monster kacangan yang ikut mengacaukan suasana. Mereka mulai menyerang Jou dan anak-anak itu, juga Atemu.

"Huaaaa....monster-monster ini jelek sekali! Menyedihkan, hiks..hiks..."

"Jangan menangis lagi!" teriak Jou dari kejauhan, kedengarannya dia mulai frustasi menghadapi Atemu.

Sambil menangis, Atemu akhirnya berubah wujud ke _duel form _dan mulai menghajar monster-monster itu satu persatu di sela-sela tangisnya yang belum juga mereda.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, _battle phase!_" teriak Kaiba dengan suara ceria yang tidak wajar. Akhirnya Kaiba mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, "_BURST STREAM_...!!!" teriaknya sesaat sebelum monster itu meledak.

**EPILOG**

Kota Domino kembali tenang meskipun mungkin hanya untuk sementara, karena Malik dan Bakura tentunya belum menyerah untuk menguasai kota itu. Efek sihir keempat bola cahaya itu pun musnah. Atemu tidak lagi menangis, namun...

"_Ohayou, minna_..eh?" Atemu dikagetkan oleh kerumunan orang di kantornya. Padahal biasanya di sana hanya ada dia, Yuugi, Anzu dan Jounouchi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada seorang polisi lalu lintas. Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah pergi sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Akhirnya Atemu memutuskan untuk menyeruak di antara kerumunan itu agar bisa melihat apa yang tengah mereka ributkan.

"A..apa ini? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku begitu! TIDAAAKKK...!!!!" teriak Atemu histeris begitu melihat video rekaman dirinya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Anzu yang menonton paling depan kelihatannya senang sekali melihat adegan-adegan memalukan itu.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanya Yuugi.

"Aku...tidak mungkin begitu `kan? Itu pasti bukan aku!"

Yuugi hanya tersenyum kecut, membuat lutut Atemu lemas.

Seperti penduduk lainnya, Aki dan Rei, kakak beradik penjual dango itu pun kembali membenahi rumah kecil mereka. Sedangkan Kaiba...tentunya dia juga sudah kembali ke wajah aslinya yang memang sangat sombong dan menyebalkan, dan itu memang sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Anggap saja bawaan lahir! Akan tetapi...

"Ohayou, Kaiba-chan!" teriak Rei senang saat Kaiba muncul di halaman rumahnya. Setelah dipersilakan masuk, duduk dan minum teh hangat, Kaiba disodori beberapa helai pakaian yang wajib dipakainya saat itu juga. Kaiba termenung menatap dirinya di cermin.

"Oke, kau sudah selesai didandani dan siap bertugas. Nah, ayo kita berjualan dangooooo...!!!" Rei langsung menarik lengan Kaiba, dan memintanya mendorong gerobak super berat itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" pesan Aki sambil melambai ke arah mereka.

___FIN___

Jonggol, 31 Desember 2008

09:35 PM

Kadaoga Aki

Author's Note:

FIUUUHHHH....selesai juga! Gila, walaupun idenya datang sejak awal Desember, tapi baru selesai sekarang. Fic ini selesai kurang lebih dalam waktu dua hari. Haduh, mata saya rasanya digelayutin penjepit jemuran!

Yah, beginilah jadinya fic ini, aneh dan _teu puguh_! Maaf telah membuat karakter-karakter favorit kalian jadi begitu. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja kenapa di dunia ini ada tokusatsu bernama Ryuukendo dengan episode aneh yang satu itu! O iya, alasan penambahan karakter saya sendiri bersama Rei itu adalah dengan alasan bahwa kami karakter yang mudah saya masukan (ya iya lah!) hahahaha... Tapi di sini saya OOC juga, suami saya nggak gitu kok! Mohon komentarnya....

**Bakura**: Setelah cuci muka di kuali itu, wajahku hilang!

**Malik**: Aku terlihat amat sangat bodoh, kayak gak lulus _playgroup_ aja!

**Jou**: Gue agak normal sih, tapi tetep aja ga lepas dari hinaan!

**Atemu**: APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU??????

**Kaiba** : Kaiba corp GAK AKAN BANGKRUT!! ENAK AJA LOE MAEN BANGKRUTIN PERUSAHAAN GUE!! GUE GOROK, KO-IT LOE!!

Ha-ha-ha-ha...sepertinya aku harus pergi. Beberapa fangirl YGO mulai berdatangan sambil membawa golok, arit, keris, kujang, sapu, de es be. Eh? Sejak kapan Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Osiris, Ra, dan Diabound nangkring di situ? O-ow, gelagat-gelagatnya mereka mau membunuhku! Saya harus kabur sekarang juga! Tapi sebelum saya pergi, ada beberapa pertanyaan, semacam quisioner begitu. Mohon dijawab ya! Jyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!! *ngibrit*

Menurut pembaca sekalian yang budiman (budek dikit, man!)....

Apa _nick name_ yang dipilih Jojonk untuk Osiris?

Lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Malik waktu memilih kartunya?

Bagaimana jika posisi Atemu dalam cerita ini DITUKAR dengan Kaiba??? (Maksudnya, Kaiba yang kena cahaya biru sedangkan Yami yang kena cahaya kuning sehingga...*senyum setan*)


End file.
